In recent years, an imaging apparatus capable of organizing a plurality of picture data items based on added information and searching for desired picture data by storing the picture data with various information added thereto when the picture data generated by imaging an object is stored has been distributed.
As such an imaging apparatus, an apparatus which specifies a person by performing face recognition on an object, for example, and adding information indicating the specified person to picture data has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).